El Herrero de metal
by Solin Staly
Summary: Renkotsu, con su mirada fria y manos fuertes construyo a ese hombre con armadura de acero, manipulandolo  a su antojo. pero fue Ginkotsu el unico que desperto sus sentimientos, aquellos que creyo no poseer, convirtiendose asi en un forjador, el herrero


Advertencia: leves menciones de shonen ai.

Pareja: Renkotsu x Ginkotsu, con un toque de Jakotsu x Ginkotsu... es que este espadachín es tan irresistible... ains...

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a rumiko Takahashi, este fic no tiene fin de lucro xP

El cielo estaba teñido del rojo característico del atardecer. Unas nubes, blancas y perezosas jugueteaban, formando figuras algodonadas y etéreas y el sol ya era una mancha difusa en el cielo, dando paso así a ese maravilloso segundo donde la luz y la oscuridad se unían, sol y luna se encontraban en el firmamento, a ese fenómeno maravilloso que poca gente le presta atención. Las primeras estrellas ya lograban verse, dando un aspecto de ensueño.

Y al hombre recostado bajo la ventana le gustaba mirar ese acontecimiento, observar con sus ojos azulados esa espectacular y natural belleza; sin embargo otro fenómeno llamaba su atención, haciendo fijar sus pupilas en aquello, sus oídos tratando de captarlo con mayor precisión.

recordaba la última vez que ese hombre se rindió al cansancio cuando tenía una misión que realizar, el mismo día que todo perdió sentido en su existencia. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente. Porque no los estaban persiguiendo con una espada, ni amenazando de muerte. Simple y sencillamente, el herrero se dejó vencer por el sueño luego de una semana sin dormir, tratando de hacerle un cuerpo resistente.

porque aunque no le gustara para nada admitirlo, aunque fuera doloroso aceptarlo, era débil. Fue débil. Porque sus desperfectos serían arreglados, su esencia, todo su ser sería desechado.

Su problema no eran las armas, sabía manejarlas; tampoco la sangre, se podía controlar; mucho menos las mujeres, para eso estaban Bankotsu y Mukotsu; eran sus sentimientos. El ser tan leal con los que apreciaba, que terminara arriesgando su propia vida. Era el tratar de tender una mano cuando veía a uno de sus camaradas herido. Esa era su debilidad.

La respiración del herrero era lenta y profunda, y un cálido vao escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos mientras se entregaba a la inconsciencia. La mirada del hombre se dirigió a los ojos oscuros del durmiente, que se hallaban ocultos tras sus párpados gruesos. Descendiendo con la vista, observó sus megillas claras, volviendo a sus labios para suspirar, como por décima vez.

Sentimental, poco ambicioso, ridículo, débil.

Ginkotsu miró por la ventana, mientras el aliento de Renkotsu se evaporaba en el aire y su calmada respiración se aceleraba. ¿estaría soñando algo malo?. ¿o recordaría, como él, ese repugnante momento?. No, definitivamente no. Reko era fuerte, astuto, frío, calculador. Quizá esa escena ya formaba parte de su sangriento, oscuro y turbio pasado, mas sin embargo el pelirrojo lo recordaba. Los gritos, la sangre y la desgracia de ser el último en morir.

Era una noche cálida, de luminosas estrellas. Las respiraciones entrecortadas de muchas personas era todo lo que se podía oír en el ambiente, a parte del crujidito de una carreta al ser arrastrada por el suelo.

-¡Traidores!. ¡Perros hipócritas!.-gritó el comandante, agitando su cabeza furiosamente. Su cabello negro se movía con cada palabra, y sus ojos azules refulgentes transmitían odio y un desprecio sin igual.

-cállate-Dijo, silvante la voz de un joven hombre, tomando su espada con una mano.-¡Como prometimos, aquí elevaremos las cabezas de los 7 guerreros!.-

Unos silvidos y vítores se oyeron entonces, cuando la plateada hoja brilló a la luz de la luna. La gente, sedienta de sangre, se apiñaba junto a los capturados. Un joven hombre de trenza, brillantes ojos turquesa y una estrella en la frente. Un pequeño fornido y sin gracia alguna, una chica con el cabello negro, los labios pintados de carmín y un broche azul en la cabeza, un ogro de tamaño considerable, un hombre de ojos marrones que sostenía sus dagas –bastante atractivo por cierto- un sugeto de mirada fría y calva –el más calmado de todos- y un pelirrojo que parecía a punto de desmayarse del terror. Se lo veía pálido y asustado, y sus orbes azuladas no se despegaban de los ojos serenos pero iracundos del subcomandante, tan negros como el carbón, pero que transmitían una calma alarmante.

-¡Eso no nos dijeron el otro día, hijos de put...!.-escupió la chica de los labios rojos y ojos verdosos, tratando de liberarse de su captor. Los tatuajes de sus mejillas brillaron entonces, y todos ahogaron un gemido cuando desenfundó su espada. Mas un puñetazo hizo que su voz se quebrara, seguido de una extraña llave en la muñeca. El arma cayó al suelo de tierra con un golpe sordo.

-¡cállate, Jakotsu!.-Dijo entonces, desesperado, el pelirrojo de nombre Ginkotsu. Temblaba, y no deseaba pensar en lo que podría acontecerle a su extraño, pero leal y divertido camarada.

-¡cómo rayos quieres que me calle!. Estos mal nacidos nos van a matar, Ginkotsu!.-estalló, histérico el espadachín. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el joven que sujetaba el arma, que antes los había amenazado. ¿Cómo mierda se habían dejado capturar?. Era un misterio; mas todo era horrible...

-Re-Re-Renkots...-musitó el pelirrojo, con una mirada aterrorizada. El hombre de ojos negros se dio la vuelta, para intercambiar gestos con el líder Bankotsu.

-Es nuestro final, chicos.-Dijo el joven jefe, observando con lástima los inútiles forcejeos de su amigo. Renkotsu cabeceó afirmativamente, antes de moverse hacia la derecha todo lo que el hombre que lo sujetaba le permitía.

-¡qué mal jefe de banda!. Entregar a todos tus amigos a la muerte... que pena por estos pobres diablos-Dijo el mismo samurai, triunfante. Los seis guerreros reaccionaron de maneras distintas. Kyokotsu gruñó una blasfemia, Suikotsu estiró su arma hasta lastimar de gravedad a un anciano, Mukotsu apretó los puños con ira, Renkotsu asintió con frialdad, Ginkotsu dio una patada en el suelo, y Jakotsu fue quien levantó la voz:

-¿Cómo se atreven a insultar al hermano Bankotsu?. ¡quién mierda se creen!. Por si no lo sabían ¡gracias a sus conocimientos murieron más de 1000 personas!. ¡Cerdos!. ¡ustedes contrataron nuestros servicios y ahora...!.-No había rastro de la femineidad que lo caracterizaba, ni de la voz suave, cantarina y juguetona . su rostro estaba encendido con un violento rubor y temblaba de furia y dolor.

-Oh, ¡vaya!. El joven serpiente defiende a su jefecito... ¡será el primero en despedirse de su cabeza!.-Dijo el que sostenía a Suikotsu, limpiándose la sangre que discurría de su boca.

-¿y no será mejor que el líder los vea morir a todos?.-Preguntó el captor de Jakotsu, sonriendo ante el furioso comportamiento del shichinintai. Su interlocutor negó con la cabeza.

-No, quiero que todas estas ratas de alcantarilla vean cómo matamos a los asesinos aquí, comenzando por el jefe.-

Se respiraba la sangre, el miedo y la furia de sus compañeros. Con los músculos agarrotados y tratando de que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones, Ginkotsu dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Una mirada azabache chocó con la suya en ese instante, y sin saber por qué y cómo, una sonrisa vaga se pudo apreciar en sus facciones marcadas.

-¿de qué te ríes?-Susurró el hombre, seriamente, y todo se congeló en ese instante. Su aliento formando un vapor etéreo en el aire, sus músculos tensos y la expresión que había adoptado al fijar sus ojos sobre los de Ginkotsu.

-No se.-Dijo el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros con soltura, a pesar de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban.-Supongo que… estoy nervioso y…-

-Calma. Simplemente no demuestres nada. ¿Vale?.-Dijo Renkotsu, suavizando el tono y la expresión dura de su rostro.-Trata de mirar al frente, no temblar, y no demostrar que te importo.-

Ginkotsu se ruborizó ante las palabras de su compañero. Sí le importaba y mucho. Eran amigos, camaradas, compañeros de misiones, hermanos. El grupo Shichinintai no sería lo mismo sin Renkotsu y su frivolidad, sus arrebatos y esas risitas que sólo con él compartía.-Sí, sí…-respondió asintiendo torpemente con la cabeza, tratando de no escuchar los gritos de Bankotsu, quien era golpeado en la cara.

-Vamos a escapar.-Susurró el herrero, a penas moviendo los labios. El corazón de Ginkotsu se aceleró pensando sólo en esa posibilidad.-Tranquilo, no cruces las manos así.-

-sí, sí.-volvió a asentir el pelirrojo.-Renkotsu ¿no tienes miedo?.-

El asesino soltó una carcajada seca, vacía, sin rastro de humor.-No, el miedo es para los débiles. Enfrento esto con naturalidad.-

Ginkotsu gimió desesperado al ver como Jakotsu pateaba al samurai que lo sujetaba, para salvar a su amigo de la muerte. Siempre fue de esa forma. Cerró los ojos cuando la espada rebanó el cuello de Bankotsu, para no ver la sangre que manchaba el suelo de tierra. No deseaba oír los jadeos agonizantes de su líder, ni las exclamaciones del chico serpiente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Escuchó con toda claridad las gotas del espeso líquido rojo caer, el cuerpo de Bankotsu ser arrastrado por la carreta, y el aire se llenó de pesadez y un aroma salado.

-¡ah!. ¿no eran invencibles estos perros mal nacidos?. ¡aquí teneis la cabeza de vuestro jefe!.-gritó el capitán de los samurais, balanceando patéticamente a Bankotsu por la trenza. Era horrible. Ginkotsu estaba a punto de derrumbarse, de no ser por un brazo que lo tomó posesivamente de la cintura, reteniendo su caída.

-¡Estoy asustado!. ¡aniki Bankots...!.-Susurró el pelirrojo, enterrando su cara en el pecho del shichinintai. Olía a pólvora, sudor y madera. Una mezcla deliciosa.-Por favor, hermano Renkotsu, que no lo maten también...-

El asesino de la mirada azabache soltó a su compañero –su utensilio- porque se percató de las miradas inquisidoras de los samurais.-No te comportes como débil, Ginkotsu. Si yo muero, tú sigues. O por lo menos, eso haré yo si algo te llegara a pasar.-

El pelirrojo suspiró.-¿Puede abrazarme, hermano?.-al ver la mirada dura y su negativa con la cabeza, rápidamente añadió-Por favor.-.

-NO. ¿Qué no escuchaste?. Seremos los próximos si no te comportas. El miedo es normal en gente como tú, pero esta vez no puedo consentirte.-respondió por fin, mirando como agarraban a Jakotsu del pelo. Este se defendía con garras y puños, pero no era suficiente. Tendría que escuchar el ruido de una segunda garganta al romperse, y luego los aplausos de esas personas tan o más desquiciadas que ellos. Le daba náuseas.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes son amigos?.-Preguntó el samurai que sugetaba a ginkotsu, que no se perdía detalle de la conversación.-Digo, son tan diferentes...-

-Porque necesitamos el uno del otro.-respondió Renkotsu, intentando así alargar su vida. Necesitaba, urgentemente buscar una manera de escapar. Le daba igual si el idiota de Ginkotsu lo seguía, pero su vida si era importante.

-¿Por qué necesitas de un hombre tan... débil?.-Volvió a preguntar, con la mirada fija en los ojos aceituna del asesino.

-Se trata simplemente de una cosa emocional. ¿no has oído decir que los polos opuestos se atraen, samurai?.-La voz de Renkotsu era fría, mientras a unos metros de ellos, Jakotsu gemía de dolor al sentir un cuchillo caliente en su cuello. Eran unos animales, y se vengaría de todos ellos. Mataría de la forma más salvaje a todo el mundo, y Renkotsu iría con él.-además su forma de matar es perfecta. Hacemos un buen equipo cuando estamos en acción.-añadió, dejando a los samurais perplejos.

-Ya veo. No sé por qué, pero ustedes serán los que morirán más lenta y terriblemente.-Dijo, y con un movimiento brusco, hizo que la cara de Ginkotsu volteara para que viera como Jakotsu era decapitado por fin. Un grito agónico, cruel, desgarrador cortó la atmósfera. Todos volvieron a aplaudir, aún más fuerte. A Ginkotsu le dieron arcadas.

Luego siguió Suikotsu, uno de los más complicados de matar. Al fin, con un suspiro, la tercera cabeza de ese maquiavélico, ruin y despreciable grupo fue alzada al pueblo. El aroma a sangre y cadáveres era cada vez más intenso, y las lágrimas que amenazaban con desprenderse de las pupilas azuladas cumplieron con su cometido cuando el cuerpo de Mukotsu fue pateado y casi destrozado. No era muy bello, pero estaba bien así. Con gracia y lozanía. Con vida, con cabeza.

-No llores. No seas tonto.-Dijo el herrero, con voz suave y tranquila.-ahora, soy yo quien ruega. No llores.-

-Sí, sí...-Ginkotsu limpió apresuradamente sus lágrimas, mientras los ojitos de su camarada lo observaban. Sería una de las últimas veces que lo hiciera, que sintiera su mirada dura y crítica sobre su persona. En realidad, sería la última vez que esos ojos oscuros miraran algo.

-sonríe de nuevo.-ordenó el subcomandante, poniéndole la más minima atención a los chillidos del ogro Kyokotsu. ¿a quién le importaba?. Al idiota de Ginkotsu.

Con esfuerzo, el pelirrojo compuso una sonrisa efímera, hecha con todo el valor que pudo reunir. Estaba cansado, afligido y triste, aún así su jefe le exigía sonreír para él. Y no pudo negarse, ya que para eso era. Para obedecer sus absurdas, ridículas pero satisfactorias órdenes.

-Viene nuestra hora, Gin.-Musitó con voz entrecortada. Miró hacia el cielo, para nuevamente fijar la vista en la sonrisa deslumbrante que su más fiel camarada le obsequiaba.-Quiero morir yo primero.-

-¡NO!. ¡ME Dijiste... ME DIJO... que escaparíamos!.-reclamó el pelirrojo, alarmado y elevando la voz. No solía hacerlo, ya que no hablaba demasiado; sin embargo esa situación era alarmante, no soportaría ver morir a su amigo y compañero.-¿Por qué no... me ve usted morir a mi?. Es fuerte.-

Renkotsu chasqueó la lengua, pensativo, mientras la pañoleta que cubría su cabeza se desataba por el viento.-NO quiero verte morir, es todo.-Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el subcomandante mostró debilidad. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, mientras agachaba la mirada.

-YO tampoco quiero que muera, hermano.-susurró Ginkotsu educadamente, sintiéndose confundido. ¿a qué se debía ese color bermejo en la cara de Renkotsu?. ¿Por qué...?.

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, mientras miraba a Kyokotsu desplomarse. Otro peso muerto se alojó en su vientre, asfixiándole. Se habían ido. Todos sus compañeros, los que tanto le enseñaron, aquellos con los cuales podía compartir se esfumaron para siempre.

-¡La pareja de tortolitos!.-Gritó un samurai, con la espada ensangrentada. Ginkotsu gimió nuevamente, mientras miraba a su único compañero. Mas este no lo observaba, prefería mirar al soldado con desprecio.

-Maldito perro, me voy a vengar.-Dijo con enfado. Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon ligeramente, antes de darle un rodillazo en la ingle a quien lo sujetaba y así liberarse por fin. Saliendo disparado, Renkotsu captó la atención de todos los samurais quienes, asombrados y asustados, intentaron darle caza. Y de esa forma, Ginkotsu quedó libre. Sin nadie que lo atara.

Y tuvo segundos para correr, escapar de ese cruel destino al que estaba encadenado. No ser decapitado, no morir, no ver muerto a Renkotsu. Sin embargo no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?. Porque en ese momento, lograron atrapar al herrero. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el hombre que lanzaba patadas certeras a sus captores, y sintió miedo. Sí, no lo vería morir, pero moriría, le cortarían la cabeza.

-¡NooOOOooOO!. ¡NO A MI HERMANO RENKOTSU!.-chilló, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Le sudaban las manos y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, pero no importaba. No, porque su corazón latía con fuerza, exigiendo la liberación de su camarada.

-¡Idiota!. ¡Vete!.-Ginkotsu sabía que eso era una orden, que si el herrero estuviera en condiciones de salvarse y dejarlo a su suerte lo habría hecho sin pensar. Mas él no era de esa forma. No concebiría la vida, la muerte, los asesinatos, la sangre y los atardeceres sin esos ojos negros observándole con dureza.

Por primera vez le desobedeció.

No lo dejaría solo, no en este instante, no cuando sabía que en el fondo, Renkotsu le necesitaba.

-¿Quién es el débil?.-Dijo con desprecio un samurai, apretando el cuerpo de Renkotsu contra el suyo.-¡trató de salvar a su amiguito!. ¿no les parece tierno?.-el comentario hizo reír a gran parte de los hombres.

-¡p-por favor!. ¡No maten al hermano Renkotsu!.-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, arrojándose sobre la masa de gente que ocultaba de sus ojos la cara del shichinintai sobreviviente. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos, su boca mojada, y el semblante sereno. Parecía que lo estaba pasando en grande, aunque sólo Ginkotsu podía ver el miedo y la rabia en sus facciones.

-¡No, no!.-Dijo el samurai, blandiendo la espada.-Mira hacia el frente, mírense a los ojos... ¿no es romántico?. ¡lo último que verá tu hermanito Renkotsu al morir serás tú!.-

Ambos se estremecieron, mientras otra espada se posicionaba en la garganta de Ginkotsu, lista para matar. Le faltaba el aire, las piernas le temblaban y todos sus miembros le dolían. Quería que pasara pronto. Al mismo tiempo, las hojas de las espadas se incrustaron en sus cuellos, rebanando cada centímetro de piel, con una brutalidad asombrosa. Los ojos negros de Renkotsu, frío, calor, dolor, sangre, y luego nada.

Es todo lo que recordaba de esa fatídica noche en que le fue arrebatada la vida. Ahora estaba en un futón desordenado, con la mitad del cuerpo transformado en metal. Necesitaba esse cuerpo, esa nueva apariencia. Era demasiado débil para enfrentar a alguien con su verdadera identidad...

-¡Mierda!.-con un jadeo, Renkotsu se incorporó rápidamente. Su rostro estaba sonrosado por el sueño, aún así bajo sus ojos se lograban ver unas sombras negras y estaba muy cansado.-¡Maldita sea!. ¿Cuánto dormí?.-interrogó enfocando la mirada con dificultad. Recordaba que los ojos se le habían nublado poco a poco, y por un instante recargó su cabeza en la almohada. Luego nada, un torbellino de luces, sombras y colores lo fue arrastrando...

-No demasiado.-Respondió el pelirrojo cabeceando. Ambas miradas se encontraron por un instante, y el shichinintai pudo ver lo agotado que estaba su compañero.-¿Por qué no...?.-

-Porque no. Yo soy el que manda aquí-Declaró el herrero duramente, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos como un niño pequeño.-Después de todo, casi termino. Sólo tengo que esperar que el fuego... ¡el fuego!. ¡por la mismísima mierda!. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?.-

-Estaba durmiendo. No lo hacía desde hace una semana y necesitaba descansar, hermano-Respondió con un leve tono metálico en sus palabras. se asustó, esa no era su voz, ese no era el timbre de sus palabras. ¿estaba resultando bien?. Renkotsu sonreía triunfante, mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-ahí vamos, hermano-Dijo pasándole una mano por el pelo. Caminando hacia la salida, añadió-Trata de no moverte, quiero que salga bien.-

Ginkotsu obedeció, como siempre. sus ojos se hallaban fijos en un punto de la pared de madera, pensando en cuánto había ido a cambiar desde que Bankotsu lo había resusitado. Y aunque le gustaba estar vivo, no podía decir que le resultaba agradable ser máquina de un día para otro, no sentir, no tocar, no comer... no pensar; mas su hermano así lo deseaba, y él no era nadie para contradecirlo, no podía contradecirlo porque era lo único importante que le quedaba.

Renkotsu...

Aquel sujeto de mirada fría y pasos largos, centrado y ambicioso.

Renkotsu...

Ese hombre que, con sus duras palabras lo había reclutado y enseñado a matar, tan bien como lo hacía él, su compañero de misiones.

Renkotsu...

El único que lo conocía y al que comprendía con una simple mirada. Ese asesino que fue capaz de darle una mano, acercarse a él, a quien adoraba más que a nadie. Por eso no podía, no debía desobedecer.

Pocos segundos después, el herrero llegó portando un caldero caliente con piesas de metal Y huesos humanos. Sentose sobre el suelo, examinando el cuerpo de su compañero, quien cerró los ojos asustado. Un dolor punzante lo recorrió cuando Renkotsu tomó las piezas de metal y las frotó contra su pecho.

-Duerme, Ginkotsu. Mañana serás otro-Dijo, y en un segundo eterno y asfixiante, las luces fueron desapareciendo ante la mirada azulada del hombre, convirtiéndose en una mancha borrosa y luego oscuridad. Nada más que eso. Una lenta, profunda e impenetrable oscuridad. No se escuchaba nada que no fuera el silencio...

Renkotsu suspiró cansinamente, al mirar el cuerpo reconstruido de su compañero. No quedaba casi nada del sonriente y debilucho pelirrojo que hace algunos años había conocido, era otro. Gracias a él. Sus esfuerzos, después de todo, valieron la pena y ahora pelearían codo a codo, juntos sin tener que preocuparse si al otro lo atravesaba una daga. ¡porque él también se preocupaba, joder!. No era fuerte. Tampoco de hielo cuando se trataba de Ginkotsu, aunque eso ni siquiera el mencionado lo notara. Lo estimaba y mucho.

-Ahora voy a dormir-Dijo mientras se acostaba en la orilla del futon, a un lado del gigante… em… ¿humano? Que ocupaba gran parte de la estrecha habitación. Era espectacular, plateado, magnífico, sublime, ¡y todo gracias a sus manos prodigiosas!. Cerrando los ojos en seguida, Renkotsu dejó que su mente volara en torno a fuego, sangre y cosas que le gustaban. Ginkotsu asesinando, incendiando, riendo como siempre. Ginkotsu en la oscuridad de la noche, con los ojos velados por sus largas pestañas, preguntando si estaba bien. Todo lo involucraba…

...&&&...

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando abrió por fin sus ojos aceituna. Una mirada azulada lo deslumbró por un instante, dejándolo perplejo y encandilado. Cerrando los ojos, se acurrucó en el abrazo de hierro que lo envolvía. El brazo gigante de su hermano estaba rodeando su pequeño y menudo cuerpo, con ¿ternura? Y ¿posesividad?.

-hermano, ¿estás bien?.-preguntó el hombre de metal, con una voz que no reconoció. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Renkotsu pensó esa interrogante. ¿estaba bien?.

-MmmMM, si-siento como si hubiera tenido algo pesado en mi cuerpo toda la Noche-dijo, pensativo. Ginkotsu hizo un movimiento chirriante antes de apartar su brazo de la menuda figura de su compañero.-¿tu?.-

-sí, sí, sí.-el pelirrojo levantó una de sus manos, la que hizo otro chirrido horrible para acariciar sus mejillas.-se siente raro, ren-kotsu...-

-ah, eso. Es que te falta grasa.-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa el humano. Luego se estiró como un gato, para alcanzar un bote de una cosa negra, espesa y asquerosa.

-¡e-eso es grasa?-interrogó con su voz metálica, mirando inexpresivamente a su compañero, quien asintió con la cabeza.-Vaya.-

-si, ahora debo poner pólvora y muchas otras cosas complicadas, porque tenemos trabajo para la tarde. El hermano mayor nos lo comunicó-Informó con frialdad el herrero, haciendo algo extraño con los brazos del hombre con armadura de acero.

-Ren-kotsu...-dijo suavemente, mientras el hombre miraba detalladamente la nueva imagen de su camarada.

-¿te duele? Porque si es así…-

-NO, estaba pensando en la noche que morimos. ¿recuerda lo último que vio cuando la espada...?.-dijo por fin. Renkotsu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Claro que recordaba esa noche. Las estrellas, los chillidos de Jakotsu, el puñetazo que le dieron a Suikotsu, el grito agónico de Bankotsu y las lágrimas de Ginkotsu. Lo tenía en la memoria. Así como también se acordaba de lo último que vio antes de que su cuello fuera cortado con esa espada helada, que transmitía calor, dolor y sufrimiento a su mente, a su cuerpo.

-Si que recuerdo. tus ojos mirando fijamente los míos.-dijo examinando el otro brazo de su compañero. Debía asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, para tener una victoria sin problemas y ser libre al fin de esa misión ridícula.-¿Por qué?.-

-sólo creí que no se acordaría de…eso.-respondió simplemente. Renkotsu no dijo nada. ¿Cómo no se iba a acordar?. ¡era el día de su muerte!. Esa fatídica noche en que todo su futuro fue arruinado por la espada maldita de aquel samurai, donde lo único que no lo hacía gritar de ira, frustración y dolor era ver que alguien estaba siendo más débil que él. Y esos ojos azulados fijos en los suyos, que expresaban que al menos, en este mundo una persona –por muy miserable que fuera- lo apreciaba.

Pasó un poco de tiempo, en donde Renkotsu siguió ese hilo de ideas, recordando su pasado, viendo pasar su presente e imaginando su vacío futuro. Pero sorpresivamente, Ginkotsu preguntó -¿y cambiaría eso?. ¿le hubiera gustado ver…otra cosa?.

-¿a qué se deben tantas preguntas sin importancia, Gin?.-no quería responder. No deseaba decirle que no, que por ningún motivo deseaba cambiar ese recuerdo. ni Jakotsu, ni Bankotsu, ni nadie era como su amigo.

-No sé...-

-Mejor será que te calles.-masculló secamente el shichinintai, observando el cielo con aire taciturno. Se vieron morir mutuamente. Recordaba la cuchilla en el cuello de ese menudo pelirrojo, sus ojos desorbitados y esa mueca de dolor, mas no vio su cuerpo pesado caer al suelo, supuso que había expirado antes.-No, no lo abría cambiado. ¿feliz?.-

-sí, sí, sí.-

Otro silencio. Renkotsu no podía negar que siempre le fascinó el hecho de que Ginkotsu obedeciera sus órdenes, siguiera sus instrucciones; y aunque a veces era demasiado literal (por ejemplo un día, cuando deseaba conversar en privado con Mukotsu le dijo: "vete a ver si está lloviendo en la punta del cerro", y el tarado se fue), era agradable ver que tenía más influencia en uno de los soldados de Bankotsu. Pero el silencio le perjudicó enormemente, porque callado, sin nada que hacer, recordó el día de la resurrección de Ginkotsu. Sus huesos algo rotos, su carita redonda plagada en lágrimas, emocionado por verle con vida. Lo supo porque no paraba de repetir su nombre, y él, a pesar de todos los sentimientos que se aglomeraban en su mente, pecho y alma, aunque quería abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas, mirar de cerca sus ojos asombrosamente azules, y respirar su aire, secar sus lágrimas y llorar también, no lo hizo, porque Bankotsu había llorado al resusitar a Jakotsu. Él deseaba demostrar que era mucho más fuerte que el mismo líder. Por eso cuando Ginkotsu regresó a la vida, se limitó a decir un "estás bien, Gin" que no los dejó conformes.

Él no mostraría que estaba feliz de verle, tampoco que su corazón latía apresurado cuando miró que intentaba secar sus lágrimas sin éxito. Porque su orgullo y fama de frío se lo impidieron, esa máscara de indiferencia no le permitió acompañar a su amigo.

Y todas esas malditas lágrimas que se aguantó en aquel instante, estaban acumulándose en sus ojos negros. ¿Por qué?. Era un misterio, pero no le importaba demasiado. Su mirada tembló cuando una gotita traviesa escapó de ellos, deslizándose por su pálida mejilla. Intentó detener las otras que le siguieron, en un caer incesante, pero tenía las manos llenas de grasa y algo pegajoso. No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si se tocaba el rostro con esa sustancia.

-hermano Ren-kotsu... ¿está bien?.-Oh, oh. Joder, maldita sea. Lo había visto Ginkotsu. ¿Por qué debía tener esa suerte tan asquerosa?.-¿le duele algo?.-

-NO... yo estaba pensando en…ti.-Dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho metálico de su compañero. Era frío, pero reconfortante. ¿Qué importaba si se descubría ante él?. Luego de todo, Ginkotsu era el causante de sus lágrimas, dueño de su mal.

-¿Qué sucede?.-cuestionó con dificultad, arrastrando sus manos por la espalda de Renkotsu. No temblaba, no sollozaba; eran sólo gotas caprichosas que escapaban de sus ojos azabache. ¿pero por qué?

-Una tontería. Deja que me desahogue-respondió con voz nasal y afectada. Y de pronto, cambiando el tono añadió-Me alegro de que estés conmigo, eso es.-

-oh, hermano Ren-kotsu…tiene la nariz roja.-musitó, mirando las marcas de su cara. El hombre se levantó con agilidad, y con un movimiento ordenó.

-NO le digas a nadie.-

-sí, sí, sí.-

Y claro, le creyó. Siempre hubo algo en ese humano, máquina o como quisiera llamarle que le hacía pensar que sería incapaz de mentirle, de traicionarle; mas sin embargo él sí que lo traicionaría, lo engañaría y utilizaría. No por nada era el más inteligente de los shichinintai.-¿vamos a desayunar, Gin?.-preguntó animadamente, limpiando sus manos para luego enjugar las lágrimas.-Me muero de hambre.

-sí, sí, sí.-respondió el hombre metálico, levantándose. Era tan alto que su cabeza rozó el techo de la habitación que había escogido para ambos, creyéndola adecuada para Ginkotsu.

Renkotsu abrió la puerta de papel, mientras esperaba que Ginkotsu abanzara, lo que sucedió con extrema lentitud. Al parecer, al robot le estaba cosstando bastante manejar su nuevo cuerpo. Caminaba pesadamente, chirriando, y sin parar de hacer sonar los nudillos.

-Qué bueno que desayunaremos juntos. Para serte sincero, te extrañaba en mi mesa.-Dijo con una débil sonrisa, pasando una pañoleta por su cabeza calva. Su otra mano se dirigió a sus mejillas, comprobando que no hubiera rastro de llanto en ellas. Ginkotsu hizo un ruidito, y el herrero pudo verlo tocarse la cara con insistencia.

-¿Cómo me veo, hermano?.-preguntó, seriamente, antes de bajar su mano.

-¡Sexi!.-exclamó una voz desde el interior de una de las habitaciones. Luego de un segundo, un hombre parecido a un tallarín, delgado y larguirucho, de cabello suelto salió disparado hacia el asesino de hierro.-¡Hermanito Ginkotsu kotsu kotsu kotsu kotsu!.-canturreó, con los ojos como platos. Era habitual, antes de su muerte saludarse de esa forma tan ridícula. Renkotsu sintió repugnancia.

-oh, hermanito Ja-kotsu ko-kotsu, kotsu.-Dijo el pelirrojo, con voz lenta y mecánica. Renkotsu desvió la mirada de su creación, para dirigirla hacia el mencionado. Llevaba el cabello suelto, sin rastro de ese curioso brochecito azul. Los ojos inchados, las mejillas -usualmente pálidas- estaban sonrosadas y con marcas de la almohada en ellas, acusando así al espadachín de que no se había levantado. Sus labios sin rastro de maquillaje y la sencilla yukata blanca le caía por su delgado cuerpo, dejando al descubierto parte de sus pálidos hombros.

-¡Pero qué voz más excitante!.-rió Jakotsu, sin el acostumbrado tono femenino. Luego, a modo de jugueteo, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Ginkotsu.-¡aHh!. ¡sí que estás duro, compañero!.-

El tono pícaro que empleó, mas la mirada que los ojillos verdes de Jakotsu le hecharon, deberían haber sido suficientes para dejarle en claro que hablaba en doble sentido. En un doble, perverso y retorcido sentido, ese que sólo el espadachín era capaz de hablar. Pero Ginkotsu… o bien, no estaba en sus días de perversión, o el metal lo tenía atontado, porque respondió: -sí, sí, sí. Renkotsu tuvo ocasión de comprobarlo-

-¡Hermano Renkotsu!. ¡te gusta el sex...!-Mas una mirada lo hizo callar. Jakotsu miró, con una sonrisa, antes de que Ginkotsu comprendiera.

-No seas tonto-Dijo antes de alzarlo en brazos. Jakotsu soltó un chillido aterrorizado antes de sujetarse con fuerza del cuello de Ginkotsu.

-¡OH!. ¡se siente bien, hermanito!.-suspiró el capitán entrecerrando los ojos, mientras se enroscaba como una serpiente alrededor del pelirrojo.-Me gusta...-añadió, tratando de conseguir ese tono femenino, pero el efecto estaba algo arruinado porque tenía la voz enronquecida.

-sí, sí, sí... supuse que te gustaría sentirte en el cielo-Dijo meciéndolo como a un bebé. Luego de Renkotsu, aquel espadachín era su hermano preferido. Siempre dispuesto a pelear y matar, con esa vena de sadismo y perversión y la hermosa sonrisa que sus labios coloreados eran capaces de brindar le sumaban puntos a Jakotsu.

-ai ¡es tan grande...! y se podría decir que sexi si no fuera por esa cosa dura… me pregunto qué tan difícil sería atravesarlo con mi espada, hermano Ginkotsu... oír esa nueva voz suya suplicándome...-

-No te atrevas ni a pensarlo, Jakotsu.-dijo la voz fría del pequeño Renkotsu, que en ese momento se veía más chiquito para ambos asesinos. Ginkotsu soltó con rapidez al chico serpiente, y si no fuera porque Jakotsu se afirmaba fuertemente de su cuello, habría azotado su cabezota en el suelo. Una sonrisa sádica se formó en los labios del herrero al imaginarlo.

-¿el hermanito Renkotsu se enfadó?.-preguntó con sus ojos verdosos abiertos, mirando tiernamente al mencionado.-sólo estoy jugando con mi hermanito... ¡NO me digas que ahora te gusta!.-

-imbécil.-se limitó a gruñir Renkotsu, con la mirada fija en su interlocutor. Jakotsu volvió a elevarse, para acariciar la cabellera pelirroja de su hermano.

-¡qué suave!. Por un momento pensé que también era de acero-Sonrió el espadachín, hablando bajito.-¡Y huele rico!.-

-a veces-Dijo cortante Renkotsu, con la mirada fría y las manos en las caderas-te comportas como un niño, Jako.-

-Mientras el hermano mayor esté conforme con mis servicios, lo demás no tendría que importarle a los envidiosos.-Lo enfrentó Jakotsu, serio, mientras se balanceaba en los brazos de su nuevo hermano.-y creo que Bankotsu está contento.-

El ambiente era tenso. Jakotsu estaba acurrucado de una manera juguetona en el pecho de Ginkotsu, y Renkotsu se apoyaba en la pared de madera, con sus ojos negros analizando la escena. Ambos estaban serios, pero en la mirada verdosa del espadachín había una chispa de diversión.

-creo que mi corazón está latiendo muy deprisa, hermano-Informó Ginkotsu, rompiendo con el incómodo silencio. Renkotsu frunció el entrecejo, mientras Jakotsu soltaba una gran carcajada.

-¡qué mal que el acero no me excita!.-soltó un breve quejidito lastimero, mientras Ginkotsu le acariciaba la espalda.-¿o si?. No sé... tendría que pensar si el capitán Jakotsu le da una noche a un hombre de metal... ¡ah, duele!.-gritó, al intentar morder su cuello.

-qué lástima que tenga que escuchar estas sandeces.-Renkotsu se había dado la vuelta, y se dirigía a la cocina a pasos rápidos cuando un golpe lo hizo detenerse. Jakotsu se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la frente pegada en este. Renkotsu se rió con ganas.

-¡ARG!. ¿me dejaste caer?.-gimió el chico serpiente, casi al borde del llanto. Se levantó con agilidad, dejando al descubierto su cara. Se notaba que una hematoma estaba a punto de nacer.

-sí, sí, sí.-dijo Ginkotsu, inexpresivo. Renkotsu se puso serio entonces, mirando a su subordinado.

-¿queda algo de comer para mi?.-cuestionó con los ojos brillantes. La venganza es dulce… y los celos amargos.

-¡sí, sí!.-volvió a canturrear Jakotsu alegremente, dando saltitos.-te guardé casi todo el sake, para que veas que lindo soy.-

-si, lindísimo.-masculló con sarcasmoo el herrero.-vamos, Ginkotsu, me muero de hambre y no pienso dejarte aquí.-

-sí, sí, sí.-

...&&&...

Estaba sentado a la mesa, con la espalda recta y los ojos fijos en su camarada, parado frente a sí. La comida Consistía en verduras mustias y un baso repleto de sake, que el herrero bien supo aprovechar. Estaba enfermo de pensar en ese maldito de Naraku. ¿Quién rayos era?. ¿Por qué los había revivido?. Y si lograban destruir a sus enemigos ¿los dejaría seguir con vida?.

No lo creía, no era tan iluso como sus demás compañeros. Deseaba averiguar todo cuanto pudiera sobre ese sujeto, para luego conseguir una forma de sobrevivir. Pero no lo haría solo.

-Atacar, matar. Esa es la ley-Ordenó mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

-Sí, sí, sí.-respondió Ginkotsu, por décima vez consecutiva. No le interesaba mandar primero a Jakotsu, pues si moría libraría al grupo de una peste. Pero no se arriesgaría con su nuevo invento, no cuando aún faltaba que lo revisara.

-trataré de ver lo de la pólvora lo más rápido posible.-

-sí, sí, sí.-

-y luego tienes que esperar a que Mukotsu actúe y liquide a esos humanos que viajan con InuYasha, para entrar en accion.-

-sí, sí, sí.-

-y podrías levantarme como hiciste con Jakotsu, estoy algo mareado.-NO, no era cierto y Ginkotsu lo sabía. Eran celos. Envidia. ¿Por qué a Jakotsu le hizo todo aquello y a él no?. ¿Qué tenía Jakotsu que no tenía él?. Le daba rabia que, luego de crearlo, no se hubiera ganado una muestra de cariño como aquella.

-sí, sí,ssí.-Ginkotsu se inclinó, obediente, y con mucha delicadeza, levantó a su líder, tomándolo por la cintura. El hombre se recostó, complacido mientras sus ojos negros buscaban los de su creación.

-Y por favor, deja de repetir a cada rato "sí, sí, sí" me enferma.-pidió Renkotsu mientras se acomodaba, de tal manera que su cabeza quedara al hombro de Ginkotsu.

-s…claro, como diga, Renkotsu. Es que me da pereza hablar, cansa.-aclaró, moviéndose con suavidad.-¿Lo llevo a nuestra habitación, hermano?

-sí, sí.-asintió Renkotsu, para luego soltar una risa estentórea.-se me pegó la maldita palabra... las influencias mecánicas son malas-añadió mientras la cocina quedaba atrás.

-hermano Renkotsu, quiero decirle algo.-

-dime.-

-no le pasará nada, voy a estar a su lado defendiéndolo. Si es necesario, mi vida doy con tal de que esté a salvo-

Las palabras sonaban divertidas debido al tono de voz de su camarada, y Renkotsu se alegró. Ginkotsu sería poderoso, invencible, y él podría aprovecharse de aquello para sobrevivir. No negaba que en ese momento habíase sentido en la gloria, totalmente importante por aquello, y que montones de escenas cruzaron por su mente. Peleando contra bankotsu, su creación formando una barrera protectora. Él asesinando brutalmente a Jakotsu, mientras Renkotsu miraba fríamente. Si él ordenaba, su sirviente no se negaría. Sería el mejor sin ensuciarse las manos.

Mas ahora no lo quería. No, no, ¡no!. Le asqueaba el haber tenido esos malditos pensamientos de victoria y grandeza, utilizando la debilidad de su compañero; le causaba repugnancia el haber olvidado a ginkotsu, haciendo que fuera una máquina más de su invención. Porque en ese instante se había reído, pero recién ahora le tomaba el peso.

"N-no permitiré que m-mates a-a Ren-kotsu"

Había dicho su camarada, segundos antes de autodestruirse. No era para aniquilar a Koga, claro que no. Era para defenderlo. Estaba herido, sediento, cansado de pelear, y Ginkotsu se había sacrificado, por quien creía que lo estimaba.

-¡NO!. ¡GINKOTSU!.-gritó mientras todos esos recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, como rápidas visiones. Se arrodilló suavemente, mientras una lágrima descendía de sus ojos oscuros hasta su mejilla. En ese momento no deseaba nada, se sentía incompleto, infeliz, un monstruo.

Porque Ginkotsu le quería y él ¿Cómo le había pagado?. Transformándolo en algo que no era para su propia seguridad, ordenándole cosas, haciéndolo su escudo. Pero ahora estaba muerto, no como antes, si no que su fragmento... hei, ¡su fragmento!.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, a pocos pasos. El herrero lo tomó, nervioso esperando una reacción por parte de la joya. Y aquello sucedió cuando, sorpresivamente, sus heridas fueron curadas, su cansancio desapareció, y algo en su cabeza despertó, aligerando el peso de su culpa.

Ginkotsu lo quería de esa forma. Sabía que muriendo, lo dejaría con su fragmento y con posibilidades de seguir vivo. ¿no era eso lo que deseaba?. ¿dar su vida si fuera necesario?. Bien, lo fue, el hombre de acero lo vio de esa forma. Ginkotsu deseaba ver acabado a bankotsu, Jakotsu y todos ellos, convirtiendo así a su mejor amigo en el más fuerte.

-tu deseo se cumplirá, hermano, te lo juro.-La muerte de Ginkotsu no sería en vano, claro que no. Lucharía, como siempre supo hacerlo hasta vencer y, si era posible, quedarse con toda la perla de shikon.

Con su muerte, Ginkotsu construyó el futuro de Renkotsu. Si bien era cierto, él se había dado el tiempo de construirlo dos veces, el sacrificio del pelirrojo fue mayor, y el herrero pudo entender que las cosas no eran como pensaba. Sólo era una pieza, un material que necesitaba ser calentado con el fuego de los sentimientos, para lograr enfrentarse a la adversidad. No era el constructor, si no que el construido por las manos de su amigo, Ginkotsu, quien le dio sus poderes, su vida, todo con tal de que fuera feliz y se sintiera querido y respaldado, como un niño mimado. Y pudo entender que ese hombre pelirrojo fue quien le enseñó a unir cabos, y transformarlo, de esa forma en lo que era. Ginkotsu no era una máquina, no era un instrumento, si no que el herrero de metal. ¡qué ironía!.

-Hei, hermano, yo también te amé... pero a mi modo.-

Fin del fic.

Bien, necesito explicar, expresarme, explayarme; estoy casi segura de que mi querido Gin nunca fue humano, pero no sé... la verdad, esto lo soñé... nnU el martes. Y desperté con las ganas de hacerlo. Al principio sólo reflejaría los pensamientos de Gin, y le llamaría "Hielo metálico", pero me di cuenta que mi parte Renkotsuística (la cual ni siquiera sabía que existía, puesto que me parezco mucho más a Bankotsu) había despertado, no dejándome opción...

Sé, también, que es casi imposible que Ginkotsu estuviera taaan xD... afligido con la muerte de sus camaradas, pero quise explicar de una manera tácita por qué Ren deseaba convertirlo en metal u_u

En fin, sólo decir que detesté el final. No porque me halla quedado mal, si no porque odio a Ren… u.u

¡dejen review dando sus críticas!. Me voy a buscar al chico serpiente... -¡Jakotsuuuuuuuuuu-shan!. *Yuri desaparece en un remolino, como Koga xP*


End file.
